


Tokyo Shirokuro Baku

by LizzyMidford



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/M, Tokyo Teddy Bear, Vocaloid - Freeform, based off of vocaloid songs, dream eater shirokuro baku, len kagamine - Freeform, rin kagamine - Freeform, rin x len, scissors x tricker, song crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4300929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyMidford/pseuds/LizzyMidford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len is once again, looking for work. Now, he's wandered to Tokyo, where hopefully, there's quite a few terrified dreamers for him. During his search, he finds just the right one.<br/>Rin Kagamine, a depressed young girl who's been suffering from nightmares since she ran away a couple of years ago.<br/>Though, Rin doesn't want his 'deal'.<br/>"I deserve them" She says. But he's now intrigued by the human's claims, and he won't take no for an answer.<br/>Soon, what started as a simple search for work and food transforms into a whirlwind of emotion. How will either of them take this?<br/>(My first fanfic on Archive of our own, based on Dream Eater Shirokuro Baku and Tokyo Teddy Bear. Rating is just in case!~)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tokyo Shirokuro Baku

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my lovely humans! Well, hopefully some of you know me, though not all, so let me introduce myself!  
> I am LizzyMidford (though you can just call me Lizzy if you want, we're all friends here, ne?), and I hope you enjoy my first fanfic that isn't on Wattpad.  
> And, I also call readers, 'my humans' sometimes, so hopefully, you'll get used to it XoD.  
> Oh, and my first chapters are usually just openings, so bare with me!!  
> Enjoy!

~Len's POV~  
Ah, nothing like a new hunt. I haven't worked in the few days it took me to travel to Tokyo, but now I can start fresh with a new line of 'patients'!  
I quietly jump around the city, looking for the perfect sense of nightmares or fear. Though, most are just boring and mild. I want excitement!  
I sigh, almost giving up, when I felt it. An overwhelming sensation of fear and sadness, mixing oh so beautifully! I smiled, excited for this next job.  
I leaped over to an old, worn-looking apartment building, looking in the window to find someone with bright blond hair, and by the face, I'm suspecting it's a girl, sleeping not-so-soundly, clutching a ripped up old bear tightly.  
Cute, I'll have fun with this one!  
I sat down on her windowpane, waiting for her nightmare to awaken her, a playful smirk on my face as I stared at her sleeping, restless form, holding the bear tightly to her chest as if it's her lifeline.  
Eventually, she woke up. Her blue eyes wide, breathing heavily, an expression that just doesn't suit her pretty features.  
She hugged her bear tightly once again.  
"It's okay, Teddy, just a nightmare..." she whispered, lifting the bear's ripped arm, "Oh, did I do this? Don't worry, I'll fix it in the morning."  
I put on a playful, but welcoming smile, opening the window.  
As I stepped in, she gasped, even more scared than she was with her nightmare.  
"I-I promise, I don't have anything worth taking!!" She called, holding her bear for dear life.  
I smirked, "That's not why I'm here, Missy."  
She looked horrified. Did she take that the wrong way? What did she think I meant? Humans, so confusing!  
"N-no, please. I-" I cut her pleading off.  
"I don't know what you think I'm here for, but what I'm about to purpose is harmless!" I smiled, walking towards her bed. She slowly scooted away from me.  
"W-what do you want?" She asked, still making that face.  
"Well, first, stop making that expression. It doesn't suit your pretty face," I smiled, "Second, I hear that you have been having some rather bad dreams, I'd like to help you with that!"  
I held out my arms, giving my cane a little twirl in my left hand. Her confused face looked so amusing!  
"You see, my name's Len, I've been in this business for quite a while, I can take away all your fear, all your pain, every bad dream you've ever had, just eat it all up!" I gave her a big smile.  
"So, what are you?" She looked curious, but seemingly not interested in my deal! How can I rope her in?  
"I, am a Dream Eating Shirokuro Baku, at your service!" I bowed, tipping my hat and leaning on my cane.  
"'Shirokuro'? You don't look black and what to me..." She pointed out my blond hair, blue eyes, and the yellow all over my attire.  
"You'll see later on why I'm shirokuro, my dear," I smirked, trying to peak her interest.  
"So, why are you here?"  
"Well, I notice that you seem to be having truly awful nightmares! And I wish to help you with that! I eat dreams, all kinds of 'em, so make a deal with me, and I can eat all those bad dreams right up! Now how does that sound?" I reached out my hand in a pinky-promise sort of way.  
"I'm not interested," she bluntly rejected my offer. Why would she reject? I sensed the nightmares, they were truly awful, why would she not want me to get rid of them for her? It just doesn't make sense!  
"Why not, Little Lady? I sensed your nightmares, they seemed awful! Wouldn't you love for them to disappear?" I held my hand out again, still making the pinky-promise ready symbol.  
"I deserve them. If you take them away, then I'd be escaping my punishment. And I deserve that punishment, so no," she replied looking sad, "so, if that's all you're here for, please get out."  
Sighing, I left through her window, though, before I closed it, I looked back at her and smirked.  
"And don't be thinking this'll be the last you see of me, Missy, you're pretty interesting. I'm not giving up!"  
And with that, I closed the window and leaped away.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all liked it! Review and tell me if you want another chapter please!~  
> See you all next chapter (hopefully) my humans~


End file.
